


Little Durins

by autistic_tauriel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, God Kili is such a emotional mess, Kiliel babies, M/M, Short One Shot, or at least I hope so who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_tauriel/pseuds/autistic_tauriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haveing been a few years since their first decade of marriage, Tauriel had soon learned that she was with child.<br/>Having gone into labor, Kíli works to cope with his anxiety over fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Durins

Had he thought of this all in his childhood he would have thought it all to be absurd; grand adventures, falling in love, fighting wars, aiding in reclaiming his families home land- it would all been thought to be part of some fanciful children’s’ tale and yet here he was.

            It had been nearly fifteen years since their wedding but somehow Kíli could still remember it clear as day: Tauriel dressed in fine silks and jewels with silver beads decorating her hair like stars. Nearly every word, every smile of hers seemed to be engrained in his mind. The very first day and every day after was bliss, spare the occasional argument. So much had changed over this time, the pair had watched the marriage of Kíli’s uncle and the hobbit, they moved to Dale for Tauriel had grown ill from her isolation from open skies, and they witnessed the bardlings age and grow into adults with families of their own. Even to the very aging and turn of King Bard's health.

            Even past all this time not a single person seemed to expect the pair to have children; the fact of the matter was that most thought it wouldn’t be possible. But somehow, whether by Mahal or Manwë’s blessing, months ago Tauriel had begun feeling ill. Whereas Kíli was nearly panicking as to why his immortal with was in such discomfort, his mother Dís and other women had already figured it out. Tauriel was indeed pregnant. By the time the elf had begun to show her husband was already worked up into a flurry, from gathering blankets to a bassinette trying to piece together a nursery with his brother by his side. Kíli had been and still was a complete nervous wreck.

            By this point in time, it had been several months and Tauriel had gone into labor. In his panic he had been kicked outside with his brother and uncle Thorin, none of the three dwarves seemed to be able to handle the situation well, and nowhere near as collected as Dís and the handmaids. This left them to their own devices and to their camp in the middle of the closed marketplace, far enough away where the young father-to-be could not hear his wife cursing in Sindarian due to her pain.

 

            Fíli watched on as his brother paced to and fro on the frozen ground, wringing his wrists in worry. It was driving him batty.

 

“What gender to you think it’ll be?” the blonde prodded, trying to get Kíli’s mind off of his worries

 

            “Knowing how our family line goes it’ll be a boy” Kíli stopped mid step to think for a moment, only to start up again and running his hands through his hair, “Oh Mahal, oh no, what if I’m a terrible father? What if he doesn’t like me or worse have something happen to him!? Most dwarves aren’t even married by my age let alone facing fatherhood! Oh maker, what if I’m too careless?”

 

“Believe it or not, you’re somewhat responsible Kee, you’ll be fine”

 

            This wasn’t easing any of the stress from the young father, “ _Somewhat…_ ”

 

Fíli groaned as he laid back onto the ground letting the snow gather on his beard, trying to get through his brothers thick skull was pointless.

 

            “…What if I die or fall ill, or what if the baby becomes sick? Mahal’s beard! What if he doesn’t get Tauriel’s immortality, what will that do to her!?

 

            Thorin began to laugh, his nephew had started to sound like every worried father in their family he had ever sat by; Kíli’s scowl was only making the matter more humorous.

 

“What do plan on naming it?” the king tried to control his humor, “You’ve kept that all to yourself”

 

            “oh um, well” Kíli paused, “I talked to both fee and amad, and Tauriel and I decided to name him Víli. After adad.”

 

“It’s a good name, but do you plan on keeping it that if you so happen to have a daughter?”

 

“I-“ Kíli crossed his arms and sat down “I hadn’t of thought of that”

 

“Perhaps you should then”

 

            Remaining silent the younger prince nodded, staring deep into the fire in an attempt to bring forth names. Fíli looked over to their uncle in confusion, how did he manage to stop Kíli from pacing a hole in the ground?

 

           Leaning to the side a bit, Thorin spoke to the blonde, “Experience Fíli, he is acting just as your father did with you both.

 

            It felt like ages passed while they waited in the cold, the cawing of ravens falling silent as dusk set in. It would be a long night.

 

            When darkness came and the stars shone bright Kíli remained awake as the others rested, poking at burning fire and listening to the ambers crack and cold sap burst. He couldn’t find it in him to sleep, his nerves running rampant as time went on.

           

            “Who’s there!” the prince abruptly sprung to his feet, grasping the fire prod as if it were a sword. Fíli groaned as his brothers yelling woke him.

 

A handmaid of Tauriel’s stepped timidly into the light, unsure as to what the situation was.

 

            “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” His voice nearly cracked, but to his ease, the maid shook her head.

           “She is fine, the babies are fine.” She was wrapped tightly in Dís’s cloak, clearly having been loaned it, “It was long and a bit difficult, but everyone is healthy and well. Oh, and Lady Dís says to let you back in.”

 

            Kíli couldn’t find words; he only dropped the prod and began to run back to his home- only to slip and fall on the slick ice, leading to an uproar of laughter from Fíli. Humiliated, Kíli picked himself up and started to head to head back cautiously, as to keep himself sure-footed and from making a fool of himself again.

 

            Watching him go, their uncle continued to put out the fire as Fíli cleaned up

 

“Did I hear her right or was I in a groggy delusion?” The crown prince yawned, “Because I swear I hear the woman say ‘Babies’ “

 

            “if it was a delusion then it was one we shared.” Thorin pulled his hair back as Fíli guffawed; it went completely over his brother’s head.

 

 

           Kíli’s chest was pounding by the time he made it home, having rushed his way there. Catching his breath the dwarf swung the door open and tossed his damp cloak aside, and began to wander back to his room as carefully as he could; the handmaids were busy cleaning up the mess that was made.

            There he saw Tauriel leaning against the headboard of their bed; hair tousled and cheeks flushed from the long labor, her eyes tired yet full of joy to see him. Distracting the elf a small bundled in her arms fussed and cooed, turning his own attention to the form Kíli noticed the infant wrapped tightly in a blanket with tufts of dark hair peaking above it.

 

            “Isn’t he lovely?” Tauriel voice was light as her husband approached, turning herself so Kíli could see the baby’s face “Little Víli, this is your Ada”

 

            She proceeded to hand their son to Kíli as he cautiously took him up in his arms, a smile, and a gentle laugh escaped his lips. Víli had the fattest and rosiest cheeks he had ever seen, the young father couldn’t help but to start fawning over his adorable child.

 

            “Support his head would you?” Dís chimed in, scolding her son.

He immediately did as he was told and looked to his mother to show his mother her new grandchild; only to spot another infant being handed to Tauriel, who’s heap of hair matched it’s mother’s.

 

            “Wait what?” Kíli’s expression was set in both confusion and fear. He thought he was going to struggle with one child, let alone twins.

 

            Tauriel chuckled stroking squirming infants hair, “I will not lie, it caught me off guard too. Yet here we are now, with a son and a daughter; Víli and Nínimil.”

           

            “Nínimil?”

 

“Do you not like the name?”

 

            “No, no, it’s perfect” Kíli voice nearly cracked as his eyes began to water “They’re perfect.”

 

            He would insist that they were the smallest and fattest babies he had ever seen, despite his mother’s correction in saying that they were quite large for dwarvish infants; Víli himself nearly matched the size of the average human newborn. His cooing continued until the sleeping babies began to open their eyes, Nínimil was first to do so as her brother soon followed. Kíli felt his chest tense up, he had never thought of brown eyes like his to be so beautiful; at least in comparison to the piercing blue eyes of the Durin line. Yet here he was, in awe of the two babies who were squinting and crying over the brightness of their new world. Both with his eyes- the loveliest shade he had ever seen.

 

            By the time Fíli and Thorin made it back, the young parents had switched who they were holding. Kíli was crying from pure elation, tears streaming down his cheeks as his daughter slept soundly in his arms.

 

            “I'm going to need a second bassinette” The father’s voice came out hushed and full of pride, barely managing to keep his worries at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Amad(Khuzdel): Mother, mom  
> Adad(Khuzdel: Father, dad  
> Ada: Basically the elvish form of Daddy or Papa 
> 
> Nímin(Noldorian): Snowdrop  
> ________
> 
> Update: Head cannon has changed since Im a pain in the ass who's always fluctuating in ideas.  
> But the more I work on developing what Kíli's and Tauriel's children are like the more I realize that poor Víli is just there. Thus I've decided that I'm leaving Nínimil as their only child.  
> Whether Víli will come in as say her cousin should I actually get into shipping Fíli with someone or as a character with a different name is still up in the air  
> As for those who liked the head canon as twins, sorry, I just feel that since I keep developing Nínimil more than her brother; its for the best  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> I love these children too much and may have started developing more into their character development, oops. Also, I honestly have no Idea if this is going to be a stand alone one-shot or turn into a series of short stories, so I guess I'm going to play it by ear?


End file.
